pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost City of Faar
The Lost City of Faar is the second book in The Pendragon Adventure. The book is set on Cloral. — Blurb on the back of The Lost City of Faar Plot Cloral :After Bobby Pendragon discovers that all traces of his old life were wiped away when he became a traveler, Press Tilton takes him into Cloral, a territory covered entirely by water. Using a water sled pulling pants stuffed with fruit to bait the giant shark quigs found on Cloral, Press and Bobby exit the flume cavern using a water sled. The bait fails, and Press tells Bobby to get away while he shoots the quig with a speargun. Bobby accidentally gets his hand tangled in the bait water sled, and gets pulled along. The quig evades the spear, and goes chasing after Bobby. Just as Bobby is about to become sharkfood, the Traveler from Cloral, Vo Spader, arrives and shot the quig. He introduced himself, and the three of them sped off to Grallion, a giant farm barge floating on water, and Spader's home. Second Earth :Reading the journal in a boy's bathroom on the third floor, Mark and Courtney were discovered by Mr. Dorrico. In their haste to get away, Mark forgot the first few pages of Bobby's journal, and didn't miss them until later that night when they read the journal again. The next day, Mark searched the trash can but didn't find it. Then, Mark apologizes to Mr. Dorrico and headed to the bathroom. But he then discovers that Andy Mitchell has already found the pages, and were threatening to release the pages to the police unless they let him in on the secret. Mark agrees to let Mitchell read the rest of the journal. Cloral :On Cloral, Press and Bobby integrated with the local populace until they can find what Saint Dane is up to. They get their answer when another barge called Magorran crashed into Grallion. Spader's father, the penultimate generation traveler was aboard. He was found dead by Spader, and he had a little green mold on his mouth. Scientists determined that all the people on Magorran was poisoned. The travelers got sterilized,and then attended a funeral ceremony. In the middle of the ceremony, a pirate named Zy Roder, aka Saint Dane attacked Grallion. He demanded some of Grallion's food, but Spader and Bobby sank Zy's battleship. However, their victory was short lived as Zy's pirates came after them. They headed for the flume, and Bobby shouted Zadaa... Second Earth :Meanwhile, Mitchell cornered Mark and demanded that he read the journals. He read it in the boy's bathroom on the third floor. But when he finished, Mitchell demanded again to read the journals from Denduron. Mark then recieves the next journal from Pendragon. Zadaa :Bobby takes Spader to Zadaa where they watch a tournament in which the traveler Loor is competing in. Later, she invites them to her apartment to eat, and begin filling Spader in on the existance of travelers. Spader takes it all in, but lets his emotions get the better of him when he vows revenge on Saint Dane. Loor then proceeds to give them half of a map, drawn by Spader's father. It leads to the mystical lost city of Faar. The next day, they head back to the flume. : Cloral :When they arrive back on Cloral, they are given a hero's welcome. Later, a new twist is added by the discovery that the agronomers on Grallion were the ones who manufactured the poison. It wasn't Saint Dane all along. Wu Yenza and Ty Manoo with Po Nassi decided to go to the agronomy society on Panger City, another barge. Spader volunteers to go along to see his mother, along with Press and Bobby, who want to see if Spader's mom has the other half of the map. Spader reaches the apartment to find it deserted. As he searches around, he finally finds a note to him, and the other half of a map to Faar. Just then, Po Nassi, who turns out to be Saint Dane, enters the apartment. She transforms into Zy Roder, and threatens to kill Bobby and Press if Spader doesn't give him the map to Faar. But Yenza and other aquaneers charge in into the apartment, firing their guns. In the confusion, Bobby manages to get the map from Saint Dane, and after they make their escape, they set off to find the mystical lost city of Faar. Second Earth :Back on Second Earth, things go from bad to worse as Andy Mitchell shows up at Mark's house to read the new journal. Mark goes and fetches the Denduron jounals and gives them to Andy. He reads in in the bathroom. After some time, Mark enters to find the door unlocked and the window opened. Andy Mitchell has stolen Bobby's journals. Cloral :Finding the lost city of Faar, Press, Boby and Spader are led to the council of Faar. There, Kalaloo tells them that they have already prepared the antidote to the poison. They are to be spread out by haulers, transportation machines. Just then, a muffled boom sounds throughout the city. Faar is under attack by Saint Dane. Press gives the order to launch the haulers, but only one was able to get away. The raiders blast the door of the landing bay, trapping Press and a large group Faar people inside. :Meanwhile, Bobby persuades the council of Faar to sound the evacuation alarm. Abador decides to stay, should the need to transpire arrive. Spader and Bobby make their escape as the dome of Faar cracks and breaks. They are captured by Saint Dane's raiders, who also caught the only hauler. At the bridge, Saint Dane is gloating to Bobby when Wu Yenza attacks. The submarine is captured while Spader and Bobby take the hauler down to free Press. They suceeded, and Press finishes Abador's wish, who was killed, of pressing the podium to allow Faar to transpire. Faar then rose up of the water in a show. When they get back to the submarine, they learn that Saint Dane has escaped. Second earth :Officer Wilson picks up Mark and Courtney to drive them to the police station. Hirsch, the Stony Brook police showed Mark and Courtney about the stolen journals, that Andy Mitchell brought. Mitchell tried to leak the journals into the public but he failed and left. Mark and Courtney then got the journals back. Cloral :Chasing Saint Dane, the travelers head to the flume to find that he already traveled. Spader tries to follow Saint Dane, but doesn't notice that the flume has already been activated. Press pushes Spader out of the way, and is hit by the bullets that were shot through the flume. Press, mortally wounded, has one last talk with Bobby, promising that they will see each other again and that "This was the way it was meant to be." Later, Loor and Spader attend Press's funeral. After that, they chase Saint Dane to the new territory, "Veelox". Main Characters Major Characters * Bobby Pendragon - The lead traveler from Second Earth. He and his uncle traveled to Cloral in this book. * Press Tilton - The Penultimate Generation traveler from Second Earth. He is Bobby's uncle. * Vo Spader - The traveler from Cloral. He is first informed in this book about travelers. * Courtney Chetwynde - Courtney is Bobby's "almost girlfriend until he disappeared". She and Mark Dimond read and keep the journals that Bobby sends them. * Mark Dimond - Mark Dimond is Bobby's best friend. Andy Mitchell stole part of Bobby's journals, and black-mailed Mark into showing him all of them. * Saint Dane - Saint Dane is the antagonist in the book. He tried to kill off the population of Cloral by poisoning crops with a fertilizer. He acted as Zy Roder, a pirate, and as Po Nassi, an agronomer who helped make the fertilizer. Minor Characters * Benn Spader - The Penultimate Generation traveler from Cloral. He is the father of Vo Spader. * Wu Yenza - The Senior Aquaneer on Grallion, and close friend to Vo Spader Jr. * Andy Mitchell - A bully at Mark's school. He black-mailed Mark into showing him Bobby's journals. * Loor - The traveler from Zadaa. Bobby and Spader briefly visit Zadaa and stay at Loor's house. * Ty Manoo- argonomer of Grallion who accidently made the poison fertilizer. * Abador- senior of Council of Faar. * Kalaloo- citizen of Faar who showed Bobby, Spader, and Press around Faar. Links *Excerpt Category:Pendragon Books